


Christmas Wishes

by Sashataakheru



Category: Talkin' 'bout Your Generation RPF
Genre: Caging, Christmas fic, Christmas ribbons, Kink, Multi, Restraints, elf costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-17
Updated: 2010-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratuitous Christmas porn. :D Shaun tries to entice Josh into being his Christmas elf, but Josh won't give in so easily, not with Charlie watching on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wishes

Shaun had always wanted his own elf. He didn’t want one for any particular reason, but he did like how cute Josh looked in the little glittery outfit he’d acquired for him. Josh, however, wasn’t convinced, and he stood there scowling, tugging at the tight outfit.

“What the hell, Shaun? This is a stupid elf costume,” Josh said.

“It’s made entirely out of glitter. There is no way it could be stupid,” Shaun countered.

“You’re not the one wearing it. Look at me! It’s too tight. I might as well be a manwhore. The glitter really doesn’t help,” Josh said.

“You’re a Christmas elf. Why shouldn’t you be covered in glitter?” Shaun said, as if Josh had said something totally illogical.

“You want an elf? Get me something better. I’m not wearing this,” Josh said, crossing his arms.

“Alright, alright. You can get out of that. Let’s see what else I have in my magic box,” Shaun said, returning to the wooden chest on the coffee table that contained, well, who knew? Could be anything in there, knowing Shaun.

Josh was happy to be out of the costume. He set it aside gladly and stood there, naked, waiting for Shaun to find him something else. He went and sat down beside Charlie, who had been subdued in a large cage, obviously waiting for Shaun to deal with him too.

“You know he’s just going to keep giving you shitty outfits until you give in and wear that first one, right?” Charlie said, gazing over at him.

“You’re just jealous you’re stuck in there. He’s got some costumes for you too, you know. You’ll have to go through all this as well,” Josh said confidently.

“If Shaun thinks he can dress me up like a toy dog, he’s got another thing coming,” Charlie said.

“I’d be more inclined to believe you, Charlie, if you weren’t trapped in a cage,” Shaun commented, still digging around in the box for whatever it was he was looking for.

“I’m safe from your stupid costumes as long as I stay in here, Shaun,” Charlie said, happy to remain where he was.

“Aha! That’ll work,” Shaun said. He turned around then, with a selection of red, white, gold and green ribbons in his hands. “Now, Josh, come here and let me make you pretty.”

Josh sighed and got to his feet. At least they weren’t glittery. He walked over to Shaun and submitted to him, letting him tie him up with all the ribbons. There didn’t appear to be much of a pattern; Shaun was just making sure he was all tied up and covered in pretty bows.

“I think you look lovely, Josh,” Shaun said seductively, brushing a finger down his cheek.

“Shaun, I’m naked,” Josh protested, tugging at one of the bows.

“Yes, I like you better this way, I think. Just need to unwrap you now,” Shaun said, closing the gap between them as he leaned in and kissed him.

Shaun’s Santa coat brushed against his skin, and he shivered as Shaun’s fingers danced over his skin, brushing against the ribbons. Josh wasn’t expecting to like the sensation of silky ribbons being slowly drawn over his body, but Shaun was leaning in close, sucking on his neck, as he undid one of the bows, slipping the ribbon across his skin before discarding it, letting it drop to the floor.

Charlie watched from the cage, trying not to let on how much he might’ve been enjoying the show. Josh gave in to Shaun completely, and Charlie was in the best position to see everything, from Shaun kissing down his chest, sucking on his nipples to moving down further to undo the bow on his cock before taking it into his mouth every so elegantly-

“Oh, God, Shaun-”  
It was all Josh got out before he found his knees collapsing and he fell back onto the sofa behind him. Shaun took little time to pin him down and kneel between his legs again, and all Josh could do was hold on as Shaun sucked his cock. He hadn’t expected Shaun to be so good at it.

Charlie cursed the fact his hands had been chained to the top of the cage. It stopped him doing anything about his erection, and he wasn’t able to get into a comfortable enough position to be able to attempt anything with his feet. No, he could just sit there, watching with jealous lust as Shaun undid the ribbons, teased Josh with them, and kissed him some more, pinning him down into the sofa as he prepped him.

Josh couldn’t help draping one of the ribbons around Shaun’s shoulders, loving how it was just long enough to brush against his skin as Shaun leaned over him, hands stroking his chest gently. They shared another kiss, and Shaun’s hands went between Josh’s legs again, stroking him slowly. A finger slipped lower, coated with lube, and probed him gently, asking for permission.

Josh squirmed, he had grown to love the way Shaun prepared him, pushing against him. He was on his back, his legs all askew, but he didn’t care. He reached up to kiss Shaun again as he pushed inside, the furry hem of the Santa coat, which Shaun was still wearing, tickling his skin.

Shaun wasn’t going as fast as he’d have liked, but he was certainly making up for it. It was also definitely not sex. There was something else he could sense, something in the way Shaun was looking at him, that suggested something more. Josh didn’t know what, nor did he really care as much at that particular moment, but it was hard to think of much when Shaun was pinning him down, kissing him, and thrusting inside him in such a glorious way. Josh even loved the way Shaun tangled his fingers in his hair, just enough for him to feel a slight tug, bringing him close enough to kiss again.

Josh was glowing with warmth and feeling a little sleepy. Shaun cradled him in his arms, slowly stroking his hair with his fingers. They watched Charlie in his cage, every now and then sharing obnoxiously gratuitous kisses, just to tease him.

“So are you going to get into that elf outfit for me? You did look ever so cute in it,” Shaun whispered, sucking on his ear a little, enough for it to send a shiver down his spine.

“Oh, you and your bloody elf outfits. Don’t ruin the moment, alright?” Josh said, but got up anyway. He retrieved the little hat with the ears and pulled it on, but stopped there. He couldn’t be bothered with the rest of it, which had been awful enough to wear the first time round.

“I’m sure you could do better than that, Josh,” Charlie heckled from his cage.

“If Shaun likes the glittery thing so much, he can wear it,” Josh said, throwing the offending costume at Shaun as he lay on the sofa.

Shaun sat up and pondered doing so, but the outfit really was far too small for him as he had bought it particularly for Josh. Instead, he left the costume behind and stood, approaching Josh as he stood there in his elf hat.

“Do you think we should torment Charlie some more? Maybe if we brought him out here and tied him in ribbons. So close but unable to do anything. What do you reckon, Josh?” Shaun murmured as he brought him close and kissed him.

“What if we brought him out here, made him wear that stupid elf outfit, and just teased him all night? I doubt he’d last long with us both working on him,” Josh said.

Shaun kissed him again, running his hands down his back. “I love the way you think.”

In his cage, and able to hear them, Charlie just rolled his eyes and wanted this whole role-playing thing to be over. What was wrong with just having sex? But he had to admit his arms were beginning to ache from being tied to the top of the cage for so long. Any chance to get out of the cage, in that light, was probably a good thing, even if it meant glittery elf costumes and being tied up for their amusement.


End file.
